


Recovering

by GachMoBrea



Series: My Father, Barry Allen [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Barry is Len's DAD, Death/Loss of a Child, Doctor!Cassandra, Father!Barry, Gen, Goes with the Series, Granpa!Joe, Little!Len, OOC, Or is he 'actually' re-born?, Realization of a Child's passing, STAR Labs, Spoiler Tags!, Step-Mother!Iris, VERY FAKE Medical Stuff, this is sad!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's view of the aftermath of the dream. <br/>A few more troubles.<br/>Then Len realizes why he was thrown into the universe in the first place.<br/>(I have been told that this is heartbreaking. You have been warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovering

The nightmare had Len pretty shaken up. He didn't even know when Iris had snuck into his room, but he supposes it was shortly after the treacherous tears started to fall.

He hated this universe.

As she rubbed his back, his muscles relaxed. But the soothing motions also brought back memories of his mother, before she ran off to abandon him and Lisa.

Lisa.

Yet another reminder of back home. She would never see him again. Mick could be telling her right now that he was dead. Or maybe he already told her?

At least she had the speedster's little brainiac to help her if she needed it. The poor boy was head-over heels for his sister.

And Lisa was old enough to take care of herself.

　

Len doesn't remember when he fell asleep.

　

　

The next morning, he woke to the smell of something cooking. Iris must've smelt it too because she was already moving from behind him and getting out of the bed.

She must've fallen asleep too.

"You hungry, Lenny?" she smiled down at him when she noticed his eyes were open. "Smells like Poppa made French toast to me."

Len didn't really feel like eating at all but he didn't want to be left alone with his thoughts so he nods his head yes.

　

Iris carries him downstairs and when he sees Barry the nightmare flashes in his place and Len has to look away. He catches the look of hurt from his 'dad' but there's nothing to be done for it.

If he knew the truth...

　

Len just stares into space, letting his mind wander away to anything but his dream.

Barry comes to talk to him about leaving or something but he barely listens to him.

He might have said something back. He can't remember.

　

Joe puts food in front of him.

Len just stares at it.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Iris comes to his side to rub at his back like she did the night before. "Are you feeling okay?"

Len shakes his head. Maybe feigning illness will allow him to stay silent.

"Do you think he's getting sick again after running off so quickly after getting better?" Joe offers. He sounds so concerned. Len thought he'd surely get another lecture from the man. Why hasn't the yelling started yet?

"I'm going to see if I can get an appointment with his doctor," Iris decides firmly, pacing the back of her hand to Len's forehead. "He doesn't feel hot, but I'd feel better if Cassie had a look at him."

"Good idea," Joe agrees. "I'll watch him."

Iris nods and walks out of the room, cell phone already in hand.

Joe takes a seat next to Len and turns his chair so that they're face-to-face.

Well, they would be, if Len bothered to lift his head.

"I really hope this is you feeling bad about running away," Joe sighs, brushing a few stray strands of hair behind Len's ear. He'll need a haircut soon.

The detective sighs, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

'No,' is his gut reaction, but his mouth traitorously says, "Why?"

"Why what?" Joe asks softly. Far too softly for someone who should be mad at Len.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Len finally looks up to the older man's eyes. "Dad not being mad at me I get, but why not you?"

Joe blinks at that for a bit, a look of surprise making him mimic a deer caught in the headlights. Then his eyes soften as he says, "Because I love you."

"Love doesn't mean you have to forgive me," Len frowns. "You can love people and still get angry at them."

"So, you're upset because I'm not yelling at you?" his 'grandpa' clarifies sarcastically. "Fine, then. I'm angry at you. Happy now?"

Len looks away again, focusing on his small hands laying uselessly in his lap, "No."

"You did something wrong, Leonard," Joe's soft tone turns to something firm, but not harsh. "You should never run away from home. If you ever want to go somewhere, just ask an adult. You can have loads of adventures. We, your Dad, your step-mom and all of your friends and family; we want you to be safe. That's all."

Len thinks back to when he was a teen in his own universe. When Lisa snuck out of the house all the time. The trouble she kept getting herself into that he had to then get her back out of.

How many difficulties they could have avoided if she had only told him where she was going in the first place.

His baby sister.

He sighs, rubbing at his eyes. Now he was the baby. Trapped in a body that no longer worked the way he remembers his body working.

He has to adapt. Has to get used to this world and this body if he's going to make it through the rest of his re-lived life.

He idly wonders if there's a young Mick here too.

　

Joe's hands wrap around Len's and he looks up at the detective again.

"I love you very much, Leonard," his 'grandpa' tell him with a smile. "I never want anything bad to happen to you. That's why there are rules that you need to follow, okay? So that I can keep you safe."

Len nods, hoping this was the end to the discussion because he was suddenly feeling very nauseous.

"Good," Joe pulls him in for a hug and takes a breath. "Please, don't scare me like that ever again."

"I'll try," he whispers. There's no strength left in him to do or say anything else.

Why was he so tired? He just woke up.

"Leonard?" Joe's voice sounds so worried. Why?

Each breath brings his eyelids closer together. It's as if there's no energy in him at all.

"Leonard?!"

The world goes dark.

　

"What happe-"

There were people.

"-was fine."

People talking.

"Why?" Were they talking about him? "-always me?"

"Call the-"

Why did they sound so worried? He can barely feel anything.

He's just so tired.

　

　

"Leonard."

　

　

*Beep* - *Beep* - *Beep*

Len woke to the electronic rhythm of a heart beat. As he opened his eyes to look around, he realized it was HIS heartbeat that he was hearing.

A relieved laugh has him turning his attention to his right where he sees Barry leaning so far off his chair that he was barely sitting in it at all.

"You're awake," his 'dad' lifts what's left of his body off the chair to sit on the hospital bed instead.

Hospital bed? When did Len get here?

Something must have shown in his face, because Barry is grabbing his hand and soothing him with 'hushing' noises.

"It's okay, you're alright," Barry switches the noises out for words. "You passed out at home. The doctor says it was low blood sugar, but I had her do a full work up to make sure."

The speedster smiles sadly at him, "You really need to stop scaring me like this, Len."

"Sorry," Len mumbles, looking down at their joined hands. 'If only you knew. You wouldn't even be able to look at me.'

"Hey, none of that," Barry lifts his chin so that he's looking at him again. "If something's bothering you, I want you to tell me. No more shutting me out, kiddo."

Thankfully, Len's saved from answering by someone coming into the room.

When he sees it's Cassandra Savage, Len can't help but stare at her dumfounded.

"Well, hello to you too," the blonde smiles at him. "I love my job, but I prefer to see my patients only once a year. Not twice in one week."

"You remember Dr. Savage, right Lenny?" his 'dad' smiles at him, squeezing his hand to probably comfort him.

Oddly enough, it worked.

"I just got your x-rays back and I thought we'd look at them together," Cassie continues, unaffected by Len's lack of greeting. "I know how much Len liked seeing his 'insides' last time."

She puts the black squares of plastic on a little white box in the room. When she hits the light switch on, her smile disappears.

"This is incredible," doctor Cassandra looks at the x-rays in awe. "I've never seen so much scaring in a living patient before."

"Living?" Barry's face goes deathly pale. "What do you mean, doctor?"

"I mean," the woman turns to Len with wide-eyed wonder. "By the looks of these x-rays your boy shouldn't be alive."

That catches more of Len's attention. He what?

"I don't understand," Barry's frown deepens, his parlor still too pale. "He's sitting right here. What do you mean he shouldn't be alive?"

"I can't explain it any better than you can understand it, Mr. Allen," the blonde smiles kindly at the hero. "When you last brought Leonard to me, I noted that his illness could be teetering towards pneumonia. I prescribed the appropriate medication and told you to keep a close eye on his temperature."

"Which I did and it broke," Barry's eyes keep darting from Len to the doctor.

"It just broke? Suddenly?" When the hero nods, Cassandra taps a finger against her chin in thought. "Interesting..."

Barry suddenly tenses and Len wonders why until, "Thank you Dr. Savage. I think I know just the doctor to take him to now."

"I'd like to keep him overnight for observations," the doc frowns, breaking out of her deeper thoughts. "His blood sugar was dangerously low when you brought him in. He could have hypoglycemia."

"You know what a worry wart I am, Cassie," the speedster gives her a winning smile. "But I know a specialist nearby who I think could really shed some light on what happened."

The woman sighs, "Leonard's health is in no immediate risk, so," she shrugs helplessly. "if you fill out the right paperwork, there's nothing I can do to stop you from leaving with your son. But-"

"Thank you doctor," Barry cuts her off with a smile as he stands. "Can you get the paperwork for me? I want to get Len to that other doctor as fast as I can."

With another sigh, the blonde nods. She turns off the white box, takes the x-rays, and leaves the room.

　

Barry turns warm eyes to Len, "It's okay, son. Caitlin will know exactly what's going on."

Caitlin Snow? Right. One of the speedster's science pals.

　

　

It isn't long before Len's discharged and a nurse has unhooked him from the IV and heart monitor. Barry carries him out of the hospital intil they get to an alley where Len notices there aren't any cameras.

Then in another two blinks, and a 'whoosh' of air, they're in STAR Labs.

This universe's Leonard definitely knew his dad was a super hero.

"Caitlin?" Barry calls out from their 'main room' of hero work. "Are you here yet?"

"Yes!" the brunette's voice rings out from behind them and Barry turns with Len to look at her slightly flustered face. "I got here as soon as I could. It was hard to find a last minute sitter for Reginald but, thankfully, Mrs. Hue from next door was home."

"You could have brought him here," the speedster offers his friend. "There are spare rooms where he could play or I could have watched him."

"Thanks but," the scientist grimaces slightly. "I doubt you'd be paying much attention to my one year old who thinks everything in the world is edible. Not with your hero brain filled with concern over Leonard."

Barry opens his mouth to protest.

Caitlin raises an eyebrow.

The hero nods his head in agreement.

"Anyway," Caitlin takes Len from Barry's arms. "Let's see what's going on with you hm?"

The scientist carries him to a medical room in the building.

"Did you bring me all the test results from the hospital?" she asks Barry as she places Len on the bed. In another 'whoosh' the speedster has returned with a cardboard box.

"Got it," he puts the box on a metal table. "Dr. Savage says that his lungs were so scarred he shouldn't be alive."

"That's probably an overdramatic hypothesis based off of her missing years in the medical field," Caitlin waves away the concern with her hand while she puts on a pair of gloves. "Did they take any blood?"

Barry rummages through the box and pulls out a vial.

"Good," the brunette nods to it then a silver box. "Put that in the fridge. I'll test it after I look Len over."

　

 

Snow gives him a regular doctor check up. She checks his eyes, ears, nose, mouth, reflexes, heartbeat, lungs, blood pressure, temperature...etc...

Too bad there isn't anything to test if the brain has been switched by someone from another universe.

"Blood pressure's a little high," she comments as she finishes, offering Len a lollipop. He takes it. The other doc had said he had low blood sugar. "But other than that, I don't see anything wrong with him."

"How long will your tests take?" Barry asks, pulling himself up onto the bed to sit next to Len. "Are you going to look through all the x-rays too?"

Caitlin nods, "X-rays, CAT scans, MRI," she smiles, "Whatever you had them do to him, I'll go over it with a fine tooth comb."

Her phone goes off and she pulls it out of her pocket to check it.

"On minute," she puts up a finger before answering, "Yes, hello? Hello?"

Frowning, the scientist pulls the device away from her face, "Odd. It just dropped my call."

"Medical gear interference?" Barry offers with a shrugs.

"Maybe," the brunette shakes her head, walking out of the room. "I'll be right back."

　

Once she leaves, Barry turns a smile to Len.

"Wanna go to the store and pick up some special food for dinner tonight? Your pick."

The sweet taste of strawberry turns sour in Len's mouth. He can't help but feel like he's taking advantage of Barry.

But his stomach growls and since he still has to eat no matter who's son he really is, he nods his head.

"Great," the speedster hops off the bed and offers Len his hand. "Homemade pizza?"

　

　

Barry runs them home to fill Joe and Iris in on what happened and get the car. His 'step-mom' decides to come with while his 'Poppa' shakes his head at the offer to join while slumping into a chair looking utterly exhausted.

Len  _has_ been giving him a lot of problems since arriving. He makes a mental note to be fairly nice to the man later to make up for it.

　

The couple drives to the store, Len staring out the window as the world passing him at more manageable speeds.

They get to the supermarket and Barry puts him into the child's seat even though he's almost too big to fit into it.

"If you want anything," his 'dad' tells him. "You just point to it and I'll put it in the cart."

"Barry," Iris smiles fondly at her husband, grabbing one of his arms with two of her own. "You can't buy out the whole store. You don't get paid that much money."

"Dr. Wells can spot me if I spend my way into debt," the speedster shrugs without missing a beat. "You can pick anything too, Iris, but I figured you already knew that."

"Oh, hush you!" she hisses, punching him in the arm she holds before releasing it.

The hero merely smiles with another shrug.

Guilt increased with the warm sensation in Len's chest.

　

Barry did, indeed, get him everything he pointed at. He was sorely tempted to point at things he _knew_ the hero would never give him, but that was a test for another day.

Today, Len was content to play the wide-eyed child at the store with his parents.

　

　

When they get back to the house, Barry's phone is ringing in his pocket. The speedster's arms are full of grocery bags, one of them holding eggs, so he has to rush like a normal person to put their food into the kitchen.

He nearly drops them in his rush to get at the device.

"Yes? Hello? Caitlin?" He sags in relief, which must mean she was still on the other line. "You found what?"

He looks over to Len who's carrying in the mini watermelon, the only thing the adults let him carry in.

"That's-I mean...wow," his eyes are dancing over Len as if he could read secret facts written all over his body. "Yeah, I'll be over right away."

"What is it?" Iris asks after her husband has hung up the phone.

"Poppa!" Len smiles over to his grandfather who was sitting in the same chair he was when they left. "Daddy got me a tiny watermelon to eat all by myself!"

Len had mastered the art of faking a conversation while listening in on others by the age of ten. The skill was still honed in his new five year-old body.

"That's cool, Len," Joe smiles at him. While Barry tells Iris, "Caitlin found something weird in the tests."

"Since I tricked you before, I want to say I'm sorry by sharing it with you," he smiles nice and big, making Joe smile as well.

"What is it?" Iris asks, worried. Barry lowers his voice so much Len nearly misses it but he's almost certain the hero says, "Sings of organ failure and dead cells."

"How is that possible?" the reporter almost shouts, the opposite of her husband's low tone.

"You don't have to share that with me, Len," Joe pats the melon. "If your Daddy bought it just for you, then you should have the whole thing for yourself."

"But I want to make sure you know how sorry I am," Len pouts, looking down as he tilts his ears more towards the couple.

"She says it's a medical marvel!" Barry hisses. "It's as if one minute Len was dying, the next he was healthy again! Like, like there was a shock to his system!"

"Well, okay then," his 'grandpa' chuckles. "If it means that much to you."

"Thanks, Poppa," Len pulls the man in for a one armed hug, the melon resting between them, as he tilts his head the rest of the way towards the couple. "For everything. And I'm sorry too."

"Maybe he's getting powers like you?" Iris guesses. "They kicked in and saved his life?"

"You're forgiven," Joe hugs him back with one arm, the other going to the melon to make sure it doesn't fall. "I love you, little man."

　

 _"One day,"_ the memory of the boy's voice echoes in his head. _"You will understand."_

Len relaxes into the arms of the older man. He thinks he finally does.

This universe's Leonard died, or he was on the way towards whatever waits on 'the other side'. When the Oculus blew, some sort of scientific crap threw him into the kid's body and it 'shocked' him back to life.

The only side affect? Leonard Allen was gone. Leonard Snart was now Barry's son.

　

O wonder. O brave new world. That has such people in it.

'Tis new to me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Not the show or the characters.


End file.
